Hollow Knight: Silksong
Hollow Knight: Silksong is the sequel to Hollow Knight which will feature Hornet as a playable character. As the lethal hunter Hornet, journey to all-new lands, discover new powers, battle vast hordes of bugs and beasts and uncover ancient secrets tied to Hornet's nature and her past. It was announced in a Kickstarter post on the 19th of December, 2014. Its release date is still to be announced. Features "Discover a whole new kingdom! Explore coral forests, mossy grottos, gilded cities and misted moors as you ascend to the shining citadel at the top of the world." "Engage in lethal acrobatic action! Wield a whole new suite of nimble moves as you dance between foes in deadly, beautiful combat." "Craft powerful tools! Master an ever-expanding arsenal of weapons, traps, and mechanisms to confound your enemies and explore new heights." "Solve shocking quests! Hunt down rare beasts, unearth ancient mysteries and search for lost treasures to fulfil the wishes of the downtrodden and restore the kingdom’s hope. Prepare for the unexpected!" "Face over 150 all-new foes! Beasts and hunters, assassins and kings, monsters and knights - you must defeat them all with bravery and skill!" "Experience a stunning orchestral score! Hollow Knight’s award-winning composer, Christopher Larkin, returns to bring melancholy melodies, symphonic strings and heart-thumping, soul strumming boss themes to the adventure." "Challenge Silk Soul mode! Once you conquer the game, test your skills in an all-new mode that spins the game into a unique, challenging experience." Planned content Featured in the new kingdom of Pharloom are: Bosses * Steel Assassin Sharpe and two companions ** One companion resembling a flying version of Steel Soul Jinn * Lace * Trobbio (possibly) * Hunter Queen Carmelita * Various other unnamed trailer bosses Enemies * Over 150 new enemies ** Beasts ** Hunters ** Assassins ** Kings ** Monsters ** Knights * Plumed Rhino (possibly a Boss) NPCs * Shakra * Sherma * Garmond and Zaza * Trobbio * Grunby (mentioned) * Druid of the Moss Temple * Many new NPCs gathered in sections called Towns Areas * The new kingdom of Pharloom ** Coral forests ** Mossy grotto ** Gilded cities ** Misted moors ** Shining citadel * An area very similar to The Forest of Bones * Towns ** Bonebottom * 3 Backer dungeons ** Soaring Warlord's Tower * 1 Backer village Mechanics * New playable character: Hornet * New SOUL counterpart: Silk(?) * Unique moves and mechanics: ** Basic strike ** Ground/air lunge (with an active stab) ** Midair dive (with an active stab) ** Sprint ** Backwards scuttle ** Ledge grab ** Wall jump ** Long jump ** Aerial somersault ** Needle hook-shot attack (uses Silk) ** Piercing needle throw (uses Silk) ** Aerial gossamer storm (uses Silk) ** Parry stance (uses Silk) *** Riposte ** Instantaneous midair heal (uses Silk) * Crests, which will likely change the equipment slots for tools depending on the equipped Crest ** Wanderer Crest * Some or all tools (e.g. Weapons, Traps and Mechanisms) will be crafted by Hornet ** Pimpillo: A pin cushion shaped bomb that explodes on impact (name is a possible play on the word "Pin Pillow") ** Spiked ball: Hornet can lunge/dive at it like an enemy and bounce off to gain height ** Lifeblood syringe: Hornet gains 2 or more lifeblood masks on activation ** Minion bugs: Spawns flying red minions ** Buzzsaw: Continuously grinds in one direction through a row of enemies ** Shiv: Throws a single ranged shiv horizontally that damages enemies ** Triple Shiv: Throws 3 smaller and thinner shivs that spread out as they travel * A Quest system with four known categories ** Gather ** Hunt ** Wayfarer ** Grand Hunt * A giant Dirtcarver-like creature (also shown as a Boss) that may be used as fast travel * A new potential form of currency called Rosaries * "New Heroes" * "New Legends" * "New Secrets" Misc. * Unique new game mode called Silk Soul mode. Unlocked after beating the game. A new mode similar to Steel Soul Mode, but while Steel Soul had very small tweaks and is largely a permadeath mode, Silk Soul is projected to take "a step further" than the previous game-mode and provide an experience that can potentially "last a little longer". Gallery Playable Hornet.jpg|Initial teaser after meeting the stretch goal from 2014 Hornet walk animation.gif|Hornet's walk/run animation Hornet animation 2.gif|Unknown animation (similar to the aerial heal animation shown in the trailer) Assassin bug.gif|Steel Assassin Sharpe animation Sharpe.png|Sharpe promotional art File:Sharpe_(2).png|Sharpe and two unknown companions HornetPromo1.jpg|First teaser image HornetPromo2.jpg|Second teaser image leading up to the first look announcement on Feb 14, 2019. SilksongPromo1.png SilksongPromo2.png SilksongHornet.png|Hornet promotional art Npc shakra.png|NPC Shakra promotional art Npc_sherma.png|NPC Sherma promotional art Npc_garmond_and_zaza.png|NPC Garmond and Zaza promotional art Trobbio Promotional Art.png|NPC/Boss Trobbio promotional art Boss lace.png|Boss Lace promotional art Boss hunter queen carmelita.png|Boss Hunter Queen Carmelita promotional art Giant dirtcarver fasttravel.png|A Giant creature that is seen possibly used as fast travel Hollow knight 2 quest scene.png|Questing system Silksong promo screen golem.png|A large 'Automaton' in the Forest of Bones Hollow Knight Silksong OST - Sample|Sample track found on the Silksong official website (This has since been taken down from the official website due to it causing issues with the website) Trivia * During their financial briefing, Nintendo listed Silksong among the games that would be released on Nintendo Switch during Japan's fiscal year, which lasts from April 1, 2019 until March 31, 2020. Silksong listed among Nintendo's envisaged titles for its 2019 fiscal year on gonintendo.com References ru:Silksong Category:Additional Content Category:Game Info